


When A Spider Turns Bad

by LuckyFireFry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Peter is a bad guy in the making, Peter/Felicia Week, Tony is the first victim, Venom and Felicia are helping, noir, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyFireFry/pseuds/LuckyFireFry
Summary: It's been three years since Tony last saw Peter Parker. When some chick in a leather costume breaks into his office he's not expecting the night to turn out how it does.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	When A Spider Turns Bad

Black Cat didn’t look up from the holograph in front of her when the large wood doors swung open. Nor did she flinch when the sound of a repulser powering up rang in her ears. She simply looked up to find a Iron Man gauntlet a foot from her face. The owner of said gauntlet was standing on the other of the desk. 

Tony's Stark face was contorted into a snarl of rage. Oh he must think he looked so scary. Black Cat couldn’t help but smirk at him. “About time you got here Stark. I’ve been waiting for you.” 

The gauntlet got a bit closer. “You have ten seconds before my team gets here. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t blast you before then.”

Black Cat rolled her eyes so hard she moved her head with the motion. Such bravado from a man who was used to being in charge. She wasn’t here to play along with this power trip. “It took you almost ten seconds to threaten me. You honestly think your team is coming? Aren’t you wondering why your alarm system isn’t going off? Why no one else had barged in half dressed? Why isn't there an army of SHIELD agents storming their way over here?” She stood up and leaned against the desk, putting herself even closer to the deadly weapon, “Why were you the only one to get an alert?”

It was quick but she saw it. Doubt flew across Stark's face for just a brief moment. A very brief glorious moment. His gauntlet didn’t waver nor did his power stance. Black Cat cocked her head to the side. 

Finally Tony grunted out, “What are you playing at?”

The smile she gave him was positively feral. “Oh, I’m not playing. I’m a distraction for him.” She nodded her head back towards the door. 

Tony looked back just in time for both of them to slam shut. Now the only light in the room was the hologram and Tony's gauntlet. Ever so slowly and dramatically a figure in all black walked towards them. He stopped just within the glow of the light. With a dramatic flare the suit around his head slithered down to reveal the face under it. 

Tony dropped his gauntlet. The single name came out in a gasp, “Peter.” 

Peter regarded his former mentor coldly. He glanced behind him at Black Cat then back to Stark. Stark looked between the two of them and panicked. He waved the gauntlet between the two of them like he could possibly hope to take them both out. 

“What is going on here? I thought you were dead Peter.” He was slowly back up towards the wall while aiming at them. 

Peter simply moved closer to the desk while black Cat sat herself back down in the chair. Once Peter gave her a nod she went back to interacting with the hologram. Upon closer inspection Tony realized she was in his armor program. She was making her own. He looked at Peter like the man had stabbed him. 

“What is going on Peter?” His voice shook with such desperation it would have made Stark feel sick in any other situation. 

Peter scoffed, “Revenge Mr. Stark, revenge. Revenge for leaving me to die.” 

Stark stopped his retreat to the wall. His face turned a worryingly pale shade and his arm dropped to his side. He shook his head. “Left you to die? Nonono I-I looked for-,” Peters hand whipped out and a black blob smacked across Starks mouth silencing him. He tried to pull it off with no success. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” black Cat warned, “Venom has a killer grip strength. You’ll rip your own face off before Venom comes off.” 

Tony kept tugging on the goo as if he didn’t hear her. She shrugged and returned to her designs. 

“Hon should I add rockets or is that a bit much?”

Peter looked up at the ceiling for a moment. His head bobbing back and forth as he mentally debated it. “Wrist rockets for a surprise but shoulder rockets might be a bit much.”

Black Cat dutifully nodded. Peter returned his focus to Stark. The older man looked understandably confused. 

“We met a few months after I escaped from the lab you left me to rot in. She helped me get a fake I.D. and well, we hit it off. Turns out we have a few hobbies in common.” Peter explained. “Anyway, you’re probably wondering how I survived, how I’m here, who the hell Venom is, and what I’m planning to do right?”

Tony actually managed to fire off a round at him. Of course Peter easily dodged it. The head shot hit the wall behind him and destroyed a poor house plant. In response Peter sent out a black web to Stark's gauntlet. The man could barely blink before his only line of defense was off of his hand and into Peters. 

Peter regarded the gaudy piece of weaponry. Oh how he would have been so excited to hold Iron Man's gauntlet when he was younger. Now it only filled him with anger and disgust. With one hand he crushed the wrist part of the weapon like it was a can of soda. He then tossed it behind him. 

“Now that wasn’t very nice.” An unnatural growl entered Peters voice. “Let me guess, you knew I’d dodge it and then start gloating. Probably rough you around a little bit? Then just as I’m about to deliver the final blow one of your Avengers would rush in and fight me off while you call in a suit?”

“So cliche.” Black Cat commented.

Peter stalked towards Stark, “I’m here to tell you it’s not happening. No one is coming to save you Stark.” Before the older man's eyes the man before him changed from Peter to a copy of himself, “And you have only yourself to blame.” 

In Tony's voice, he called out, “FRIDAY, send up one of the oldest suits we have. I’m feeling nostalgic tonight.” 

To Tony's horror the A.I. responded. “Yes Boss.” 

Now Stark was feeling desperation for the first time in his life. He made a split second choice. It was hopeless and might get him killed but he had to try something. He made a dash for the door. 

As expected it didn’t work very well. An unnatural black web grabbed his ankle and tripped him. With a tug Tony was sliding across the floor back to the now normal Peter. All the airi in his lung escaped out of his nose when Peter firmly planted his foot on his chest. 

Peter sighed, “Really? You thought that would work?”

Tony couldn’t answer as he was struggling to get air in through his nose. 

Peter continued, “I was expecting more of a fight. It’s a shame really, that you’ll die in such a boring way. I-No Venom we’re not going to eat him.” 

Black Cat snorted but said nothing. 

Tony watched in horror as the goo wrapped around half of Peter's face. One milky white eye and two rows of razor sharp teeth formed on the unnatural side. A large tongue lazily slithered out of the things mouth. 

**_“Oh but he looks so tasty.”_ ** The thingy snarled. 

Peter looked rather annoyed by this. “I gave you your peanut. Did you eat the peanut?*” 

**_“Of course.”_ **

“Then why do you want to eat him?”

**_“ Because he wronged us! He deserves to be eaten.”_ **

Peter patted the side of his face that wanted to eat Tony. “Don’t worry V, he’s going to die. Not tonight but in about four days. Maybe five if he’s really unlucky.” Peter looked up from Tony to the door, “Ah here it is now.” 

A second later the door was calmly opened by one of Tony's older suits. One of the first he could call on command actually. It had the signature cold and red coloring on it. He looked back up at Peter to find himself grinning at the suit. 

“FRIDAy pop open the suit would ya?”

“Yes boss.” 

Tony didn’t like where this was going. He didn’t like this at all. Peter picked him up by the throat like he weighed less than a piece of paper. Tony tried to struggle against Peter but it was futile. If only he’d take the stupid thing off his mouth he coudl explain everything. 

Peter roughly shoved him into the suit. Tony tried to escape but like all his previous attempts it failed. Peter bound his hands and feet to the inside of the suit. “FRIDAY, close the suit.”

“Yes Boss.” 

The last thing Tony heard before the mask sealed shut was Peter.

“Goodbye Mr. Stark.” 

A few hours later the sun was starting to rise over New York city. Felicia Hardy was walking down the street with her arm linked with the well dressed Peter Parker. If one looked closely at Peter's suit they would swear they could see it moving. Almost like it was made of ink. 

With his free hand Peter looked at the smartwatch on his wrist. To any passerby it looked like a normal heart rate monitor. To anyone who looked at it for more than a second they would realize that heart rate was way too fast for a man simply strolling down the street with his girlfriend. 

“How’s he doing?” Felicia asked. 

“Heart rate is going wild.”

“Well he is currently in his own personal hell.” A pause then, “How long do you think it’ll take for them to find him?”

Peter shrugged, “Considering the only person who can open the suit is the man trapped inside I doubt it’ll be very soon.”

“Good. I’m thinking once we get home and get some rest we can start planning.”

“For?”

“Well, we have Starks tech, we have some of his designs, an alien that has more uses than a Swiss Army knife, a master thief, and a network of criminals that can fill in anything we don’t have. I feel like the skys the limit here.” 

Peter couldn’t help but hum in agreement. “I think you’re right Felicia. I think we’re going to do great things.” 

**Author's Note:**

> *Someone did some really impressive math on Tumblr about this. Apparently to feed Venom you just need, theoretically, one peanut. Or a crap ton of chocolate and human brains. Once I find the post I will link it.


End file.
